


Why Did You Make Me Wait To Know

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Three times she tried to put her life back together, the one time it shattered, and the time she picked up the pieces.One Shot





	Why Did You Make Me Wait To Know

ONE:

Dear Bellamy;

It’s been almost a half year since our argument. I can’t believe I’m actually writing a letter, but the phone company says your number was disabled.

Listen. I’m sorry. But I don’t think I can sacrifice my own happiness.

I don’t understand why you didn’t want me to date Lincoln; why was I not allowed to be happy? 

I'm safe though, I promise. 

Lincoln and I moved in together, if you’re wondering why the return address is different.

Please, call or text or write me back. I want to talk to you so much.

Octavia.

 

TWO:

Bellamy;

It’s two years since I’ve seen you.

But please, I’m older now. 24. So the five year age gap isn’t too big anymore between me and Lincoln.

I’m putting the wedding invitation with the letter. Please come. I’ll save you a seat; you can even walk me down the aisle. Kane was going to do it if you don’t come.

To be honest, I’m scared. I haven’t heard so much as a word from you in two years. I know I left you mid sentence, but I needed it. And now I can’t find you and it scares me.

I love you, big brother.

Octavia.

 

THREE:

It’s been two years since my last letter. I still don’t know where you are. The letter came back saying that you don’t live there anymore.

Anyway, I have news.

You have a niece. She’s only two months old, Lily; but she kind of looks like you. Her smile reminds me of yours.

I’ll put a picture in this envelope.

May we meet again,

Octavia.

 

ONE:

Ms. Woods;

I couldn’t help but look at the letter you sent. The last two have come back with a wrong address, so I did a little hunting around, and I’ve found something.

You may want to sit down for this.

Your brother Bellamy died only a few days after you left. It was a hit and run; he was pronounced DOA. There was nothing anyone could do.

He’s buried in the cemetery on Ark Hill; just ask for Bellamy Blake and he’s there.

He has a nice tombstone; ‘Brother and friend; he will be missed.’

You should go see him.

 

ONE:

Dear Bellamy,

I feel horrible. God; if only I hadn't been so dumb.

I found out last month.

Lincoln, Lily and I went last week, and I couldn't stop crying.

If only I hadn't told you to completely cut me off, the hospital would've called me when they brought you in.

But I was so stupid. For four years I thought you hated me.

Your gravestone was beautiful. I left some roses.

I'm not going to abandon you again. I'll come every month.

I love you, big brother, and may we meet again.

Octavia.


End file.
